


Wedding Celebrations and Preparations

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kept Alistair as a Grey Warden.  Anora rules Fereldan alone.  Alistair and my Amell, Jasmine, are preparing for their wedding, and Jasmine is unhappy about the Chantry rules regarding wedding preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Blight ended, Anora's coronation finished, and now just a week later Alistair and Jasmine were to be married with Anora's blessing (unnecessary but a nice gesture). It was a beautiful wedding. Anora had a dress made especially for Jasmine, the Hero of Fereldan. Zevran and Leliana had to drag Alistair to tailor seeing as he insisted on getting married in his armor. Jasmine, not accustomed to this kind of attention, fully enjoyed Anora's company and advice regarding her dress. Green to bring out the redness of her hair, purple and gold trim to draw attention to her grey eyes and fair skin, roses embroidered along the very neckline. Alistair finally agreed on a wearing finery in gold and green, griffins embroidered on his vest.

Neither of them knew what the other would look like, nor were they permitted to see each other for the entire week before the wedding. Both were getting very irritable, especially Jasmine. Normally the kindest and most patient person most would ever meet, she was getting rather short with those around her. No longer used to sleeping without Alistair beside her, and now she was restricted to eating her meals in the room designated to her because she made the mistake of sneaking out of her room to see him. Yes, she was being rather terse with everyone now.

Unlike Alistair she couldn't distract herself with sparring in the training yard. She watched him everyday from her window, a guard at her door with specific orders not to let her out. Out there in the warm sun Alistair trained hard, testing his skills against the guards. He was out there now, shirtless, sweat glistening on his strong muscular body, accentuating every movement. Scars covered him, some from attacks...and a few on his back from her own nails. She felt bad about the scars for only a moment but brushed off the feeling when she remembered how proudly he wore them. Being the gentleman he is it was unlikely he told anyone about those, but considering their position and the direction of them anyone could figure it out on their own. This brought an immediate flush to her face, and she suddenly felt the need to walk. Remembering the guard at the door she simply walked around her room a few time before settling down with a book.

A knock at the door a few hours later caught her immediate attention. Bolting upright she all but ran to the door, praying Alistair somehow managed to get by the guard. The door opened before she get to it, and in came Leliana with dinner and wine. Seeing the disappointed look on Jasmine's face Leliana burst into laughter before closing the door behind her. "I think someone's lonely." Jasmine's glare only made her laugh harder. Setting the meal on the table Leliana sat down opposite Jasmine. "I thought you could use company."

"The company I want has been in the training yard all day without a shirt on, enjoying himself." Jasmine helped herself to the food as Leliana poured wine for the both of them. "I'm stuck here with only books because it's what a proper woman should be doing," the bitter sarcasm and rolling of her eyes spoke more loudly than she likely intended, and Leliana was reading her like a book. "I can't even go for a walk. A walk! I'm going mad stuck in this room."

Chuckling, "Mother Willow is simply following protocol, and what is traditional. You'll see Alistair in a couple of days, and believe me when I say this separation will make your wedding night so much more intense."

Jasmine barely managed to swallow her food before she burst into hard laughter, nearly bringing tears to her face. "I hope they're ready for that intensity. You've made a point of making Alistair and me squirm every time you bring up the topic. I melted all the candles at that last inn we stayed at."

"Oh, I remember. I've made a few arrangements for the two of you, you needn't worry." Leliana smiled before she started in on her meal.

Raising an eyebrow, "Templars?" Jasmine listened intently to Leliana as she ate.

"No, far from it. No mages either. You'll be staying in a cabin a local nobleman uses for his hunting trips. Seeing as you're the Hero of Fereldan he couldn't very well say no. It's being cleaned and set up for the two of you." After a sip of wine she continued, "you two will remain for the celebrations for a small portion of it. People will want to see and congratulate you, bring gifts, that sort of thing. After a few dances people will be too busy to notice the two of you slipping away."

Smiling as she washed down her meal with wine, "slip away? You mean you're going to secret us away from our own wedding celebrations?" The look of hope on Jasmine's face was enough to bring Leliana to laughter again. "We won't have to stick around all night, making sure the guests are enjoying themselves?"

"Precisely. I've had some practice, as has Zevran, in secreting people away. Unfortunately we'll only be able to take you one at a time. It'd be far too suspicious if both of you left at once." Jasmine hung on to her every word, waiting as Leliana ate a few more bites of food before she continued. "Alistair will leave first. We have an excuse set up already. He'll ride out with Zevran to make things ready for you two. You'll leave by way of a simple carriage. I don't want that beautiful wedding dress of yours getting ruined. We'll space out the escape to about half an hour, and the trip will take about an hour, give or take."

"I'll be separated from Alistair even longer? Oh, this is going to be the end of me." Having polished off her meal Jasmine simply drank her wine now. "Is it safe to assume I'll have an escort?"

"Of course! I'll be riding with you, and watch you get flustered by my teasing you the entire way there." Jasmine's glare only brought a smile to her face, "as for the one driving the carriage you needn't worry. The guard at your door will be our driver. We'll drop you off, and Zevran and I will return by carriage, leaving the two of you with horses to travel by for a few days."

"What do you think will happen when the wedding guests discover we've left?" A smile crept on to Jasmine's face as she thought of the mayhem this may cause.

"Mother Willow will put on a show of being flustered seeing as she's supposed to be the one to escort you to your room and bless you two. Queen Anora will simply laugh and feign surprise, but we both know she'll be very grateful not to have you under her roof anymore. As for the guests, Oghren will be too drunk to say anything other than the most crass thing that comes to mind, and everyone will laugh." Leliana refilled their glasses, "trust me, no one will mind, not even Mother Willow. She knows full well the two of you have been lovers for quite some time now."

Running her hands down her face, Jasmine sat back in her seat, "this is so exhausting, all this waiting. Can you at least convince her to let me go for a walk?"

"I tried," Leliana refilled Jasmine's glass again, noticing how much more relaxed the mage was becoming. "Sadly she could not be convinced. Something about you using magic to somehow bring Alistair to you. Besides, tomorrow is your last day of waiting. You'll be fine."

Drinking deeply, "I just really need him now. My bed is too cold when I wake up." Jasmine glanced at her bed, sighing.

Leliana immediately saw where this was going and simply smiled, "tell me what you want Alistair to do on your wedding night. I'll pass it along to him." She set down her glass, "he's not the only one thinking about that night."

"These books you've given me to read have given me way too many ideas of what I want him to do to me. This particular novel I've just finished is likely to give Mother Willow a heart attack." Jasmine suddenly blushed deeply, giggling, "the use of the silk ribbons was just so intense I had to stop reading because I just kept imagining Alistair doing that to me."

Nodding, Leliana knew precisely what she was talking about, "it's called bondage, dear. A surprisingly common fantasy for many people, especially nobles. Giving power to someone else and having them do as they will with you it's a powerful experience."

Jasmine took another drink, nearly emptying her glass. Her speech was slurring, and a rather dreamy smile was on her face now. "I would love it if Alistair tied me up like that, but I don't think he will. He'd be too afraid of hurting me. I would love to feel that kind of pain. Besides, I can heal myself."

Nodding, "yes, he is quite gentle, but I think he secretly wants to do that sort of thing to you. Poor Alistair is always so careful with you, even when he hugs you." She filled up Jasmine's glass as she continued, "considering his strength I think he's actually too careful, too cautious. He underestimates what you can take."

"It is frustrating. I was nearly gutted by that dragon and survived with the scars as proof. Then there's the situation with fighting darkspawn almost daily, especially in the Deep Roads. Last, but not least, I took down the Archdemon. I'm not fragile." Genuine frustration now laced her words, not to mention the wine. "Since reading these books I've done nothing but imagine him doing all these things. Teasing me with kisses and touches all day, hot sex while pressed against a wall and with him holding me up, both of us still dressed, being bound to the bed with silk ropes and him just torturing me with that mouth of his. I swear, that man has some magic in him. No one should be able to do that."

Leliana burst into laughter, tears coming down her face. Jasmine was truly drunk now, and a horny talkative drunk at that. "You do know Zevran and I told him how to do those things, right?"

"Yes, but it's something more than just instructions. He just, oh Maker, it's so amazing. With only his mouth he can bring me to climax over and over again. It must be magic, the way he does that. I don't care what anyone says, his mother could not have been a simple castle servant. She must have been a mage." Sighing deeply, looking off somewhere in the distant, "he makes my skin tingle when he touches me, and when we're done I'm left shaking."

Even Leliana seemed a little surprised, "truly? He must have been paying particular attention to how you respond. That's the mark of an amazing lover. I've only experienced the shaking a few times in my life."

Looking her in the eyes, smirking, "every. Single. Time. Like I said, magic."

Leliana sipped her wine, making certain not to get even remotely tipsy, "I'll need to ask him for tips. That's a rather shocking thing to discover about shy and humble Alistair."

"Oh, he's not humble in the bedroom. Those scars on his back? Those are from me, and he wears them like a badge of honor. Only a few times does he let me heal them. I don't even realize I'm doing it until well after the fact. He just smiles, all proud of himself." Jasmine's laughing now, "and he's out in the yard, daily, without a shirt on and everyone can see those scars."

"The lads were making bets on whether he got them from you. You seem so docile and quiet all the time, way too nice to do such a thing to Alistair. Some find it even more difficult to believe you're not a virgin."

"They're talking about us like that?" Jasmine's face reddens deeply, "oh, Maker, how can I face them now that they've seen his back and figured it out?"

"I won't say anything. Let's leave things to their imaginations, shall we. Alistair won't say anything. You missed the show today, though. One rather vulgar young man had the audacity to ask him if he got them from you. The way he worded it was rather rude, and it earned him a broken nose from your betrothed." Leaning back in her seat, "I was rather proud of him. He looked genuinely angry when you were mentioned in such a way. He would likely have lectured everyone in the yard if he wasn't so angry."

Jasmine looked dumbfounded, unable to speak for several minutes as she looked at Leliana. Finally finding her words, "he...he did that? For me?"

Nodding, and trying her very best not to giggle at Jasmine's behavior, "every inch of him honorable."

"Not every inch," Jasmine giggled. "I made the mistake of asking Zevran about sizes once, and learned that Alistair is, how do he put this? Oh, a lucky bastard. Zevran then said he was very tempted to demand proof. I had no idea men can in different sizes like that!"

Leliana was enjoying drunk Jasmine more and more, "how big, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Let's just say that if it weren't for the two of you being clear and thorough about what Alistair was to do our first time things would have turned out very differently." Pausing a moment, "I'm still trying to figure out how I can do that thing with my mouth that you mentioned once."

Now Leliana was blushing, "it's called oral sex. I recommend drinking something warm beforehand to help relax your muscles if you think you'll gag."

"I think after the smell of darkspawn, and whatever that mess that Alistair cooked too many times in camp, my gag reflex is likely gone now." Both erupted into a fit of laughter, tears coming from both now. After several minutes, and finally calming enough to speak again, "the things in these books describe so many ways of doing that, oral sex I mean. I may try it. Do you think it'd be fun doing that while bound though? I do."

Leliana could hardly contain herself. "I'm definitely going to tell Alistair of what you want for your wedding night. Zevran and I can teach him the knots, and offer him plenty of ideas. Do you want him to read any of the books?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Jasmine stood up, too quickly, and immediately found herself lying on the floor. "I believe I'm drunk," she said as she burst into another fit of laughter.

Rolling her eyes, Leliana walked passed her to the small stack of books she had provided. Choosing the two with the details on bondage, and various other adventures in the bedroom, she set them down on her seat. Jasmine was still laughing, hardly able to speak. With some effort, and no help from Jasmine, she managed to get the woman on her feet. "I think you need to sleep now." After getting her to the bed Leliana helped Jasmine remove her dress before tucking her into bed, noting the scars mentioned earlier. A moment of remembered panic rose in her as she remembered what happened. Kissing Jasmine on her forehead, "goodnight. I'll make certain Alistair reads these very thoroughly."

"Mmmhmm..." Jasmine fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Leliana to fetch a servant to help clean up the table.

After making certain everything was cleaned up, Leliana made her way to Alistair's room quietly. Knocking on the door a couple of times, a very sleepy Alistair opened the door. "Huh? Leliana, what are you doing here?"

"I just spent the last hour getting your betrothed drunk and listening to her every word. She insists you read these books. I recommend you remember every possible detail. Zevran and I will visit you tomorrow night to teach you a few knots." Pressing the books into his chest, she turned heel and walked away with a barely controlled grin on her face.

Alistair stood there a moment, confused, before closing the door. Opening one of the books he hardly got through the first couple pages before finding himself blush. Setting the books on his night table, Alistair laid down and just stared at the bed's canopy for a few minutes before finally falling back to sleep, his last thoughts being that of never knowing Jasmine was that adventurous.


	2. Wedding Celebrations and Preparations part 2

"How am I supposed to finish these books in just one day?" Alistair said, looking at the three novels on the table in front of him. Zevran just laughed. "It's not funny! Maker, who gave Jasmine these books in the first place?"

"You can thank Leliana for that. Your bride has been kept prisoner in her room for nearly a week now. She needed something to entertain her." Zevran chuckled again.

"Why would she give her these books though? They're...just dirty." Rubbing his hands over his face, "now she expects me to finish them in a single day."

"Well, yes. I suggest starting soon. Trust me, my prude friend, you will appreciate the knowledge." Zevran took one of the books, looking through the pages. "They even have pictures!"

Taking the book back, "I'm not prude." Alistair's face flushed bright red, "just...not experienced."

"The sounds you two make would say otherwise. Especially the noises Jasmine makes. Mmmm..."

"Not another word on Jasmine, you understand?" Alistair's normally relaxed demeanor quickly shifted to the protective guardian, "not one."

Rolling his eyes, "very well." Releasing a deep sigh, "just read the books. Leliana and I will return later to teach you the knots. I've already placed the silk robes and other such things in the cabin for you two." Zevran rose and made his way to the door, "oh, and Leliana delivered a crate of lyrium potions to the cabin for Jasmine." He easily dodged the pillow thrown at him before leaving the room.

It was only mid-morning, and Alistair had fully intended to work out in the training yard again to burn off the tension and frustration of waiting for the wedding tomorrow. Last night Leliana had given him three very saucy novels that Jasmine had apparently enjoyed, telling him to read them. He had no problem with that, just the topics. He'd have an entirely different frustration by the end of the day. May as well get started. Sighing in defeat he grabbed the books and moved to the window seat and began his work.

Over the next several hours he did manage to finish two of them, adjusting his pants several times and requiring some walking around to cool off. He now had entirely too many ideas on what he wanted to do to Jasmine now. The pictures in the books made things all the more difficult, and Alistair found himself extremely frustrated. Completely focused on the third book, now halfway through it, he didn't notice Leliana and Zevran enter his room until he smelled the food. Looking over to them from his seat he blushed immensely, eliciting a very loud bout of laughter from the two of them.

"Good reading, I take it?" Leliana said as she and Zevran set out the food and wine for the three of them.

Clearing his throat before speaking, "how do people come up with these ideas? It just seems so wrong."

"Nobles get bored and find way to spice things up." Zevran said as he sat down and started to eat.

After marking his page Alistair walked over to the table, now realizing how hungry he was. He hadn't left his room for the mid-day meal, too enamored by what he was reading. "Spice things up? That's putting it lightly." Sitting down he dug into his meal, grateful for friends such as these.

Chucking, "you should've heard the things Jasmine said last night. She was quite drunk, mind you, and told me all sorts of things about what she wants you to do."

That brought out a very loud laugh from Zevran, who was, more or less, laughing at Alistair. His spoon had stopped just before reaching his mouth as he sat there staring at Leliana, face reddening.

"She insisted we teach you a few things so you know what to do tomorrow night. I recommend making her extremely happy. She's been trapped in her room for days, watching you in the yard." Leliana continued eating, acting as though Alistair didn't look like a blushing virgin. Zevran continued laughing, tears coming down his face.

Finally gathering his wits about him, Alistair focused on his meal, intent on eating all of it and trying his best to not think about stories he read. Yes, Jasmine would very much need those lyrium potions.

Wiping tears from his face, "I brought a few silk ropes with me. You and Leliana will be tying me up tonight for your practice." The pleasure was poorly hidden in his voice, "please don't hurt me too badly. I'm a delicate flower after all."

Alistair didn't dare look up. His ears felt like they were on fire, and he hoped to eat himself into a stupor tonight. Unlikely, but he still hoped. "How's Jasmine?"

"She was hungover for most of the day. She nearly drank an entire bottle of wine last night. I suggest getting her drunk you want some truly honest dirty truths from her." Leliana giggled before washing her meal down with a sip of wine. "Our dear warden is now fully recovered and bathing now. I suggested the bath seeing as she reeks of alcohol sweat."

Alistair quickly polished off his meal, drinking back the entirety of his wine to calm his nerves. "Is the third book necessary at this point?"

Shaking his head slightly, "no, but it's a good bedtime story." That earned a sharp look from Alistair. "You'll have very interesting dreams about you betrothed, that's for sure."

"Zevran!" This time it was Leliana, "show some respect!" Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself back from the table. "Now let's begin. No, you will keep all your clothes on." Zevran pouted but obeyed her as he took some rather fine ropes out of a bag they had brought with them. "Go sit on the couch, if you please."

Rising from his seat Zevran gave a deep bow to Leliana before walking away.

They spent the next few hours tying Zevran in a multitude of ways, Leliana making certain Alistair remembered every knot, ever twist, and how to undo them quickly and easily. They gagged Zevran soon after starting, his comments getting to the point of making it impossible for Alistair to concentrate. Leliana also explained various pressure points, types of teasing, and how to dominate without harming Jasmine, including the comforting and loving attention if things got particularly aggressive. It was nearly midnight when Zevran and Leliana left, the elf full of filthy comments as he gathered all the dishes and wine before leaving.

Alistair found himself full of anxiety and a different kind of frustration as he continued with the knots. He had known how to successfully tie someone up without chance of escape. That came with his Templar training. This type of work, though, was entirely different. It was nearly midnight when he finally fell asleep, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of Jasmine and tomorrow night's adventures.


	3. Wedding Celebrations and Preparations part 3

Alistair stood at the head of Chantry aisle, and his nerves were starting to get the best of him. He could feel sweat coming down his face, back, chest, and hands. He had no idea why he was so nervous though. It's not like he's marrying a stranger, and they'd been together for nearly a year now as lovers. He could see Mother Willow smiling, clearly amused by his behavior.

Then Leliana started singing. It was a new song, one written just for this event and he was sure she would share the song and wedding details later. Likely too many details considering she had a hand in nearly every aspect of this grand event. Maker his mouth was dry. How would he manage to say the vows?

All eyes looked at the doors as they opened. In came in Jasmine, more beautiful than any image of Andraste he had ever seen. The sunlight coming in behind her set the red of her hair aflame as though she the maker himself blessed her. Instead of her customary styling her hair was pulled back in a braid crowning her head, flowers and ribbons woven through it. The dress brought attention to every aspect of her. The neckline was a low v-neck, revealing the scarring she had for so long hidden. Her dress styled like something from a dream, and clearly Leliana had a heavy hand in the design. It fell to just her ankles, revealing the very Orlesian shoes, in rich dark green, accentuating the redness of her hair and the fairness of her skin, and hugged her like a glove to the waist before falling in soft layers. Purple lined the edges of the long bell sleeves, her neckline, and the hem on the bottom, and gold fabric separated the purple from the green, embroidered into roses. Adorning her neck was a gold choker set with emeralds, long gold chains falling in loops from it with dark purple pearls long the lengths. As she got closer he could see more details. The roses weren't just along the edges but appeared to be climbing from the bottom of the dress and working their way up. The fabric of her sleeves was layers of a nearly transparent material, and a billowed out behind her. Her face was made up by what he could only assume was a true artist. Her grey eyes never looked more vibrant than this moment, and her lips darkened to an almost red wine. Alistair found himself desperately controlling the urge to reach out and kiss her right there. It was only now he noticed who it was Zevran who escorted her down the aisle, looking very serious but happy at the same time.

The ceremony was much too long, and both stumbled over their vows. When they finally exchanged rings and kissed it was something you only hear about in song. Not caring about the very large crowd (Jasmine was the Hero of Fereldan after all) Alistair dipped his wife back and gave her a deep kiss. It took Mother Willow clearing her throat to bring them back to reality. Deafening cheers erupted from the crowd, but Alistair and Jasmine had eyes only for each other. Sweeping Jasmine off her feet Alistair promptly carried her back down the aisle to the waiting carriage in front of the Chantry doors. They made their way through Denerim, the edges of the streets crowded with onlookers, cheering and congratulating them. It took nearly an hour for them to reach the castle, but the time was hardly noticed by the two of them. Alistair could hardly contain himself, tears of joy running freely down his face, and constantly kissing Jasmine. The moment he saw a tear start its way down her face he was quick to wipe it away. No reason to have her eyes puffy; he could do that plenty for both of them.

Upon arrival Alistair once again carried his wife from the carriage to the castle doors. There was no way he was going to let her touch the ground if he could help it. She weighed as nothing in his strong arms, and clearly enjoyed every minute of him hold her. She smelled like a field of flowers, and he could only imagine how horrible he smelled with all his sweating. Once inside he set her down, a crowd of nobles already arrived, as well as a few elves from the Alienage (he remembered hearing something about Jasmine insisting on this), dwarves, and if eyes served him right there were even some Dalish present. Musicians played as they walked into the great feast hall, Anora's throne moved to the head of the room. Anora herself was merely a shadow compared to Jasmine, though it's likely she dressed as such on purpose. No reason to take attention from the newlyweds.

Anora gave the first speech, congratulating them, and provided them with gifts. For Jasmine a new set of mage robes, staff, gold, and finery. For Alistair a sword, shield, finery, as well as gold. Very neutral safe gifts, and both Jasmine and Alistair were grateful for them. The gifts carried off elsewhere as others were presented; a multitude of books, inks and quills (someone must have spread word Jasmine did a lot of reading and writing), traveling clothes, more finery, even a couple of horses. From the few Dalish that had come they received enchanted jewelry, medicines, herbs, furs and skins, and a rose carved from a single piece of wood for Jasmine as well as a carved and painted griffin for Alistair. The dwarves gave them lyrium potions, gems, jewelry, and announced there would be statues of them placed in the Orzammar royal house and assembly hall. The city elves gifts seemed as nothing compared to the rest, but they were wonderful nonetheless; carved from the sacred tree in the center of the Alienage was an uncanny carving of Alistair in full armor as well as Jasmine in her mage robes, both in battle stances and hand painted.

After everything was presented the music began as did the feasting. One dish after another, and it appeared the cooks had taken into account the appetite of the Wardens. The two did a most excellent job eating like normal people, though the amount they ate should have caused their clothing to rip. Seeing the odd looks from those unaware of this effect from the taint the couple took to dancing. Jasmine had practiced long and hard for dancing today, but Maker, she was still horrible. Thankfully she didn't seem to care and just enjoyed herself. Alistair remained embarrassed for her, and he spotted Zevran laughing fully with Oghren. It took just a couple of dances with the nobles to convince them to leave Jasmine alone to Alistair. Her hair started coming loose, but it only added to the beauty, as though it meant to come loose like that.

A few hours into the celebration Alistair was finally whisked away. Too busy with drinking, eating, dancing, and simply enjoying the party his absence went unnoticed.

"What about Jasmine?" Alistair asked as he got on his horse, Zevran escorting him. "That dress will be very difficult to ride in."

"Oh, you need not worry my friend. She isn't riding. Leliana, all your gifts, and your lovely wife will be taking arriving by carriage," Zevran assured him. "You have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy yourself." He winked at Alistair, making the poor man blush. Thankfully it had started to get dark, making the blush less noticeable.

Wearing traveling cloaks nearly completely covering them, hiding the fine clothing beneath, the two of them threaded through the city. Denerim was celebrating the wedding almost as much as the official guests at the reception. It took them nearly an hour to reach the cabin outside the city, set in the woods far enough away to not draw attention. The privacy both Alistair and Jasmine had been craving was provided by a noble for the next week or so. Alistair didn't know the details of the deal; he had only been told they could spend as much time as they wanted there and servants would arrive twice a day for cleaning and meals. He hadn't been comfortable at first with the servants, but didn't want to argue about it. No reason to turn down not having to do any work for a while.

Upon arrival Zevran insisted on inspecting things to make certain no one had set traps, poisons, and other such things. Alistair and Jasmine had made several enemies during their journey, and an assassination wasn't out of the question. Satisfied it was safe Zevran and Alistair took care of the horses in the small stable before heading inside. The place was extravagant. Instead of just being a single room like most cabins he'd seen it was several rooms, a full kitchen, and a well stocked wine cellar.

Upon entering the bedroom Alistair saw it was set up with everything they would need for the adventure and fantasy Alistair intended to fulfill for Jasmine. A bath drawn in the corn of the room, a small fire in the fireplace, and indeed several lyrium potions set about for Jasmine. All things considered she would likely need them. Zevran again checked over things, including the various bathing oils and soaps. Again, all safe. As cheeky and nasty as the elf could be he clearly wanted the newlyweds to have a great honeymoon.

They heard the carriage arriving, and quickly made their way to the front of the cabin. Leliana exited first, and before Jasmine could touch the ground Alistair scooped her up and brought her inside. Her hair was looser now, some of the flowers missing. As horrid as her dancing was a few must have decided it was worth having their toes stepped on and ribs jabbed just to dance with the Hero. Zevran held the door open as Alistair carried her in and set her on the couch in the front room. Leliana and Zevran were speaking, but Alistair didn't hear a word of it. He was too busy removing Jasmine's shoes, releasing her feet from what looked like pure torture. The callouses from the long traveling had made her feet nearly immune to blistering, but they looked sore.

"We'll leave shortly. Apparently the guard that escorted us wants to look over the horses. Zevran is with him." Leliana planted herself on the couch next to Jasmine. "I'll also take those shoes with me, if you don't mind." She smirked at Jasmine, a teasing smile on her face.

"Please do. I've been tempted to remove them several times over and burn them. I don't know how people can wear those and still smile." A soft moan escaped her lips as Alistair massaged her feet.

"You did." Leliana said as she took the shoes.

"I was distracted, and carried a lot," Jasmine smiled at Alistair and both laughed. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"You are most welcomed." He massaged one of her legs, loosening the knots and tension caused by the shoes.

"I'm only going to say this once, Alistair," Leliana said very seriously, catching his attention. "If you tear that dress I will cause you a great deal of pain. Do you understand?"

Nodding, "I had no intention of tearing it, though may I cut the laces?" Realizing what he just said he instantly blushed.

Leliana simply laughed, noting that both Jasmine and Alistair were now blushing. "Laces are easily replaced, so yes, you may cut the laces."

Zevran appeared in the doorway with the guard, both of them carrying chests filled with gifts. "We'll set these just in here. The two of you can go through them later." They set the chests down carefully, and the guard exited. "Let us be off. These two have a lot of catching up to do."

Rising from her seat, shoes in hand, "have a good night."

With that they were left alone, listening to the carriage as it drove away. Alistair continued massaging Jasmine's sore and swollen feet, but upon looking up he saw a hungry look in her eyes he hadn't seen in a what felt like ages. "There's a bath drawn upstairs. Do you want to bathe now or later?" Standing up, he bent and took Jasmine into his arms, lifting her easily with her legs over one arm, her arms around his neck, and made way for the bedroom set up for them.

Whispering in his ear, her breath hot with lust, "I want this dress off."


End file.
